


A Gentle Friend

by stateofintegrity



Category: Rush (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofintegrity/pseuds/stateofintegrity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Geddy go out for drinks and lose their inhibitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentle Friend

They weren’t usually bar goers, but Geddy had wanted to go out and hear music that they _weren’t_ making, to unwind and laugh with his best friend. Alex had never been able to refuse him, so even though he’d wanted to stay home, he was now across the table from Geddy, wondering that his bandmate could _shine_ so. The lights in the bar were amber, a color that rarely flattered, but, under them, Geddy’s dark hair seemed to acquire coppery foxtail highlights; his teeth flashed in a series of smiles that half-spun Alex’s head.

            He was still recovering from a bout of dizziness that he tried to blame on the empty glasses arranged in a half-circle around the table when Geddy asked, “Are you okay?” His singer’s voice was bright with all of the silver a voice could hold, but Alex knew that it was inaudible beyond the table. Offstage, Geddy always spoke quietly. Tonight, the alcohol bubbling through his system should have upped the volume, but only his laugh carried, a perfect current of mercury.

            Alex muttered a dark affirmative, wishing they were elsewhere. It had started when they’d come in. At first, Rush’s guitarist had second-guessed himself because the situation was so far out of his experience. Everyone was staring at Geddy! And these weren’t simply passing glances to riddle out gender or wonder at his distinctive features. These constant glances – from male eyes as well as female – were gentle, friendly, appreciative. Geddy’s voice whispered though his head: _Ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni. You have entered the Twilight Zone._ Most interesting of all, the singer was happily oblivious, chattering away, totally focused on the best friend who was busy staring down anyone who might have wanted to approach, anyone who even _considered_ sending a drink over. 

            Shifting in his seat, Alex wondered if he should point out the admirers to his best friend. Geddy had the right to enjoy someone’s company. The guitarist had done as much when he’d received such looks; it was how he knew how to read them.

A bolt of panic sang through Alex’s abdomen. _I don’t even know why I’m doing this_ _…_ But he couldn’t stop. He’d protected Geddy forever; to turn him over to these strangers – no matter how soft their eyes – seemed like an abandonment of those old duties… and he could always blame it on drinking too much. New people entered and he met each threat as if Geddy actually _did_ belong to him. Each time, guilt stabbed him and he knocked it back with a drink. _I should tell him. I should let it be his decision. But, Dirk_ _…_ _Dirk, I can’t let you go._

            The room became over-warm and fuzzy at the edges. Alex found himself shifting toward his friend, leaning in closer than was necessary to see the fine details of his face. _I’d be holding his hand if I could_ , he thought from far away. If Geddy registered anything off in his behavior it didn’t show. He just smiled up with his gentle eyes that were impossibly dark and when Alex insisted that they go, Geddy didn’t seem to mind the hand he twined around his slender waist. The singer chuckled at him, but let Alex rest his blond head on his shoulder as they walked out into the darkness.

            Three blocks later, Alex rocked to an unsteady rest in an alley. He’d been afraid to leave his lovely little airhead alone long enough to even hit the head and now he knew that he’d never make it home. Using one hand to brace himself against stones decorated in faint graffiti, he whipped it out without a word of warning and heard Geddy make a sound that seemed to vibrate the core of the living, pulsing thing in his hand. Bleary-eyed from a seventh shot he shouldn’t have taken, he still noticed that Geddy didn’t turn his eyes. The Lerxstish part of him should have piped up with a joke – _Like what you see? –_ but some part of him was worried about what answer he’d get. As they continued their walk he reflected that alcohol must conjure up his perverse side… his brain kept imagining Geddy down onto his knees, dark head bobbing… _No_. He shook his head, sent the fantasy scurrying back into the dark where it belonged.

Geddy was the one to collapse onto Alex’s half-made bed. He rolled a bit, mussing all that soft hair, and then looked up at Alex, cute as a kitten at play in the sheets. “You don’t care, do you? I’m too worn out to walk home.”

            “Too wasted,” Alex corrected, trying for a Lerxstish waggle of a golden brow.

            Geddy gave a quiet laugh. Alex was clearly worse off than him… even if the room did seem softer at the edges out beyond the anchored bed. Nothing seemed to quite want to stay in place. The whole world rippled like water when Alex lay down beside him, jarring the white sheets and the pile of blankets. But then everything stilled and softened and they looked into each other’s eyes until the distance between them dissolved.

            Sober, Alex might have panicked. _So we’re kissing. So what?_

“Mmm…” Geddy murmured, a low bass note thrumming in his throat when they drew apart. His body was numb with drinking, but his lips burned with the kiss. After awhile, he opened his eyes. “I know what you were doing tonight,” he told Alex.

            “Huh?” Sparklers were dancing in front of his vision, but instead of obscuring Geddy they just seemed to cast him in a particular kind of faery light.

            “Looking out for me.”

            “Protecting you,” the guitarist slurred sweetly. Then he frowned, confused. “Did you not want me to?”

            He reached up, brushed a golden strand away from his blue eyes. “I didn’t mind.”

            Alex trailed gentle fingers down his back and made him sigh. “You feel all that? Just from a little touch like that? Maybe I should have let someone take you home.”

            “I think you did.”

            Alex laughed; Geddy was funny and cute. Why hadn’t he seen it before? “You want to go to bed with me?”

            “We wouldn’t exactly have far to go,” he pointed out, drawing a cover over both of them, enclosing them in a warm world of their own.

            “A key-lear advantage,” Alex agreed, mixing up his words. “Since I do not think I should be operating any heavy machinery.”

            Geddy’s dark eyes glittered. “I’m pretty light, I think.”

            Tantalized, Alex leaned in to sample his bright, pretty mouth again. “God, you taste so sweet! What the hell were you drinking?”

            “Some stupid fruity thing. Turtle sunrise, I think.” Licking appreciatively at the corners of his mouth, at the sweet center of his lips, Alex gave the little turtles his unreserved approval. Geddy groaned under his aggressive, searching kisses. “Mmmm… I kind of wish I’d spilled some down my pants, now,” he teased, words broken by heavy breathing.

            Blue eyes took in the bulge between his legs and Alex smirked. “Man, you’re easy!”

            Nimble fingers reached up, outlined a mirrored need. Until that moment, Alex hadn’t realized how hard he was, how into this he’d become. Geddy didn’t speak. He just gave his smirk back to him and then pulled his dazed bedmate down against him. Alex could barely feel most of his body, but he felt _that_ – the way they matched up _there_ between their legs, the way his cock seemed to pulse with longing, pushing against the domed denim in order to be with its chosen mate. He knew that it should feel foreign as sin, being on top of Geddy, being with anyone that brought the same equipment to the task. Exhilaration flashed through him. He wasn’t scared at all.

            “I want to touch you,” he panted out.

            Strong fingers caught his, stroked over each digit, over his hands, his wrists. “I don’t know if I should let you. You already think I’m easy. I don’t want to lose my _whole_ reputation.”

            Alex shoved his tongue into his mouth half in retaliation and vowed that next time

Geddy would be the one losing it. He closed his eyes to imagine the singer swaying, as dazed as he was now. He would roll him onto his back and oil up his fingers, circle that sacred place until Geddy begged for it. Then he would finger him until he was up on his knees, rearing back, aching for his cock…

            “If you’re trying to dry hump my brains out, you’re doing a _beautiful_ job,” Geddy croaked from under him.

            Alex hadn’t realized what he’d been doing, but he didn’t want to make Geddy too cocky. “Changed your mind about letting me touch you, huh?”

            Having won back his attention, Geddy flashed a smile and lifted his hips to grind against him. “I don’t know. This is kind of nice.”

            Alex leaned over him, felt his tongue slide up his throat as he whispered into his ear. “Next time I’ll hold your hands down. We’ll both be in boxers so you can feel more of me. We’ll see how long it takes before you beg me to take them off.”

            Geddy was panting now, his hips making a circular motion against the bed. “Want me to beg _now_?”

            Low, throaty laughter made his hair stand up on end. “Nah. I just want you to get the buttons.”

            It was the singer’s turn to laugh. “All the fantasies I’ve had about those nimble guitarist fingers of yours, and you’re telling me they’re going to fail me now that I’ve finally gotten you into bed?”

            Alex blinked into the drink-dizzied darkness in wonder. Was Geddy saying what he thought he was saying? He shook his head, decided to focus on the matter of the buttons – he’d understood _that_. “Buttons are _little_ ,” he whined. His impulsive, hungry hands reached out, grasped his friend through his jeans and stroked him. “I can still work with _big_ things. Things like you.”

He’d barely gotten the words out when Geddy’s hands slid between them and undid everything. Then he was laying back, eyes clenched, chest fluttering in a rapid rise and fall.

            Alex kicked his way out of his pants and struggled to position himself, grumbling about “rising to his knees.” But once he was actually there, he couldn’t say anything; his mouth hung open in a shocked “o.” Looking down the line of his own body – shirt shoved up, pants half on and half off and incriminatingly damp in the crotch – Geddy shot him a questioning glance. “You okay?”

            Alex swallowed audibly and nodded his head up and down, obviously struggling to master himself. Geddy expected to hear some comment along the line of “ti many martunis” but when Alex finally drew a shuddering breath to speak, all the teasing was gone from his voice. “Geddy, you’re beautiful.”

            His first instinct was to laugh, to throw up some barricade between himself and the impossible, that barbed word that could never, never belong to him. But Alex’s eyes were flooded with darkness and he was staring so intently, so wonderingly, that Geddy couldn’t laugh. It would be like laughing at a saint. And, even if his drink-conjured miracle of a bedmate would probably vanish with the rays of the sun, he couldn’t hurt a face that looked like that.

            Trembling fingers reached out, trailed down the fabric of his t-shirt, made his stomach shiver. “Why didn’t I ever see it before?” He actually sounded sad at his blindness, a little lost. “No wonder they were all looking at you tonight. They could all _see_.”

            “I came home with you,” Geddy offered, bewildered under those searching eyes.

            “Yeah.” But Alex seemed frustrated, halfway to distraught. “But now you won’t believe me.”

            He sat up in the mess of the giant bed and Alex swore that the moonlight shifted _with_ him, settled in framing slants that accented his sharp features, his almost tangible gentleness. He wanted to gather him into his arms, to try to take some of all of that perfection into himself. He wanted to stroke and pleasure this lovely man until Geddy opened for him like a flower. Somewhere, somehow, between the bar and this place at the edge of lovemaking, he’d gone and fallen in love.

            “Believe you about what?” Geddy edged closer until their knees were touching. Alex wondered at him, amazed that some alchemy existed in this warm and moon-spangled space that allowed Geddy to be his best friend even though he knew that he was hard, knew that he hungered. But how to get his best friend to see that the magic he was feeling owed nothing to the amber glass of a bottle?

            “You won’t believe I’m serious,” he began in a whisper. “I can tell. You think I’m talking this way because we drank tonight. You think that the way I’m seeing you is because of that.” He swallowed, felt pain threaten to overcome his heart. “You think I won’t stay.” He reached up, touched his cheek. “And you’d let it be enough, too, damn you. It’s why you let me kiss _you_ , even though you knew we should be together. There’s such a thing as being too good, Ged.” He felt Geddy shudder under his touch. It was impossible to disbelieve Alex when he was so vocal (rare for a Lerxst) and so sincere. But it was just as difficult to believe that this golden vision, this rock and roll prince, could ever look at him with loving eyes. Seeing his hesitation, Alex wrapped him in his strong arms. “Ged, I’ve been watching you forever. I always knew you were special. And just because I was blind and stupid for awhile doesn’t mean that I can’t see _now_.” He could feel the warmth of the gentle singer’s breath; he could smell the soft, clean scent of his hair, a seeming impossibility after their hours in a smoky bar. “You were going to sleep with me anyway,” he teased. “Loving me back shouldn’t be too hard.”  


Geddy popped up from the circle of his arms, eyes wonder-bright. “Who said I was going to sleep with you?” he asked. The silver currents in his voice had changed, become clearer with his obvious joy.

            The sweet haziness of alcohol still sang in Alex’s mind but something else appeared behind the ochre-amber mist: a memory. “You told me,” he realized aloud. “When we were sitting at the table. I felt your thigh against mine.” It had been warm even through his jeans.

            Geddy watched him with a small smile. “I wanted to put your hand in my lap.” He lowered his head and Alex felt his heart catch on the sight of his long lashes coming down against his cheeks.

            The guitarist swallowed, admitted, “In that alley, I wanted to pull your _head_ into my lap.” The raw need in his voice made Geddy look up; Alex caught those beautiful eyes. “You believe me now, Dirk? You know that I’m in love with you?” He didn’t wait for his silvery answer. “Maybe… maybe I should prove it to you? Since I brought you home and took you away from all of those other offers?”

            “I’ve only ever wanted you.”

            The truth of those words seemed to make the room ring and Alex found himself wishing that he’d live forever. It might have taken something as silly as a night of drinking to bring them to this place, but now he wanted to spend the rest of his life giving himself to this beautiful man who had been quietly in love with him for so long. Pulling the covers up and over them like a cave, the young guitarist ignored his own nakedness and his own need and turned his callused fingers to making Geddy sing. Lifting his shirt off was easy but the sight of all that white skin made him reel and he had to taste all of it, neck to navel. The singer shivered and sighed under his tongue.

            _I could put him on his knees_ , Alex realized as new and erotic scenarios burst in his brain like rogue fireworks. _He’d let me push my tongue inside of him. He’d like_ _it. And once he was nice and wet and being so LOUD, then I could, God_ _…_

Long fingers had wound their way into his golden hair and pulled him back out of fantasy with a sharp tug. Dark eyes glittered up at him. “Ali!”

            The guitarist pretended to chide him for his impatience. “I’ll get you there, Ged.”

            “Yeah. You’re going to ‘get me there’ in my pants,” he grumbled, resorting to the complaint just to keep from begging. He knew that Alex would see right through him.

            Chuckling, Alex finally took his pants off. Now completely naked, Geddy might have gotten self-conscious. He might have started to worry that his best friend would have second thoughts. Alex didn’t give him time to wonder. Before his jeans had even hit the floor, the guitarist was on top of him. The weight and heat and scent of Alex hit him all at once and all he could do was hold back and welcome him in as that hard, slippery cock nosed at his thigh. Though he couldn’t know it, the singer’s shock was not one-sided. Alex was just as bewildered to feel Geddy’s legs come open and wrap around him, to feel his own fingers sink into all that soft hair. _He’s giving me everything, just like that._ The wonder of it nearly made him spill himself all over Geddy’s thighs. Anchoring himself in the sheets with one hand, he reached between them to close his fingers on his prize. As his fingers formed a circuit, meeting his thumb, their eyes locked with the magic of it. It felt so good for a moment that neither one of them could move.  

             The needs of the warm shaft enclosed in Alex’s fingers decided them when it quivered and seemed to start, searching out deeper contact. Smiling to be desired, Alex tightened his grip and saw Geddy fall back and close his eyes, giving himself over to be guided home. With every other bedmate he’d had, the guitarist had tried to arrange things to maximize his personal pleasure; he’d had little interest in seeing his partners lose control (except for the reassurance it gave him that he was a good lover). This time, all he wanted was _that_ look on his best friend’s face. Every other aspect of his identity paled beside his wish to be the man who brought Geddy Lee off. “Yes,” he heard himself whisper as circled fingers moved from root to the soft skin flaring about the head. “Yes.”

            He grew louder and more insistent as he gained in confidence, learning to squeeze in just the places Geddy wanted him to, learning to slow to draw out sweet silvery little cries that made pleasure go corkscrewing up his spine with the knowledge that he had earned that noise. His best friend’s body became the instrument his hungry hands had always been seeking and he played for an eager audience of two. “Yes!” _That_ voice saying _that_ word was worth more to him than any concert hall roar of the crowd – and he knew that it would stay that way for the rest of his life.

            As he shouted encouragement to Geddy his own hard cock pulsed with enthusiasm, wanting to get in on the action that made the singer’s hips rock and his stomach flutter with the strain of breathing. “You feel so…” Alex tightened his grip and extinguished his voice before he could even tell him. Bliss sang through every trembling muscle, ignited by the playful, loving touch of callused fingers. He could only join Alex in the chorus of their song: “Yes!”

            Moving to his lover’s side, Alex positioned himself at his hips and gazed down a body whose every scar was familiar to him; he had watched Geddy grow into his adult self, had watched him become more and more beautiful as he would continue to do for the rest of their shared lives. Positioning himself so that they touched at as many points as possible, he lowered his hot mouth over his fingers and Geddy’s need alike. Sucking softly, insistently, he made himself leak.

            Uncertain whether he was being treated to torture or to a miracle, Geddy squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ride out the strange sensation of being drawn out of himself at one bright, hot point. He felt the brush of golden bangs, the secret touch of fingers made slippery in Alex’s mouth. When Alex withdrew those fingers with a wet pop, Geddy sighed at the slight easing of the sensations overtaking him.

            Then those fingers were inside of him. Unexpected warmth rose up his spine and spread out in fingers of light. Having thrust in and out a few times, Alex looked down with dark and earnest eyes. “Do you believe me now, love?”

            “ _Yes.”_

Realization made the guitarist reel back a pace. Geddy was giving him permission. Still a little shaky from drinking and from the shock of what they were becoming together, he knew that he should resist and wait for another time. He would like to have met the person who could have resisted the body before him, the lights burning in the deep darkness of those eyes. Geddy proved that the best friend bond that allowed them to carry on entire conversations without opening their mouths still existed when he touched the guitarist on the arm and said, “You won’t hurt me. Just keep using your fingers like you were.”

            _Oh. So you’ve done it, then._ Wetting the callused digits anew, he teased at the tight opening until Geddy pushed back against him, took him in. The heat enclosing his fingers to the second knuckle made his balls seem to grow heavy with aching. _I’m going to be inside of him. He’s going to let me in all of the way._ Alex heard himself breathing far too heavily. He’d barely been touched and he was seconds from losing himself. _I love this. I love touching him. Pleasing him_. “Did you think of me?”

A soft, silvery chuckle. “Enough to wish Showtech made more than _guitar_ replicas.”

            He grabbed his hand and guided the fingers around his shaft, felt the foreskin turn silky under his touch. “Accept no imitations,” he teased.

            The singer arched for him, body giving away the depths of his desire. Alex was certain that if he touched him long enough, he could riddle out the number of days that Geddy had spent hungering. “Well, you can see why I would think I’d never have the original.” His fingers closed as he closed his eyes and gave himself up to the magic of having that warm organ pressed into his palm.

            “I can’t see it at all,” Alex corrected, touching him softer now. “As beautiful as you are, all you would have had to do was show up in my bed. Or in a shower… a dressing room.” He smiled, seeing a million possibilities branching off from this first night. “You still can.” He bent down again, pressed a kiss to his stomach. “Although I think I’m supposed to be giving you a reason to want to, huh?”

            The next moments were blurry for the singer. He felt Alex lift him up and position him, felt gold and glitter pool in places that had known only drought. He knew that Alex was moving slowly, being gentle, working to hold back and gift only pleasure. All he wanted was to be flooded, to be filled. “Come inside of me.”

            He felt Alex shudder and gasp. The guitarist was still gasping when he lined them up. Long, warm fingers stretched out under his belly; Alex held him up and held him close until his young body had joined them, bridging all distances. He cried out in clear tones that made Alex freeze until he realized that the sounds were part of a new song between them. He crested on waves of sound until he thought that their beauty would fracture his fast-beating heart.

 

            Morning had begun to paint the walls of Alex’s bedroom when Geddy settled his dark head on Alex’s shoulder. He smiled at the rise and fall of his chest. “I’m glad you’re my best friend, Ali.”

            Laughter moved through both of them as a rumbling gentleness. “Well, someone has to look after you.”

            A secret smile flared in the depths of his eyes. No matter how he might want to remember it, Alex had not been the one to initiate that first kiss.

 

End!


End file.
